


Love Story

by Hator



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, I regret everything, M/M, Song fic, Sort Of, Taylor Swift - Freeform, This is supposed to be funny if you can believe it, bet u didn't expect to see that tag today lmfao, there are lyrics but i promise it doesn't get in the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hator/pseuds/Hator
Summary: Akira is at the end of his rope and desperate enough to try anything.He will save Goro Akechi.No matter what.(Or, Akira Kurusu stands underneath Goro Akechi's second-floor balcony with nothing but a boombox and a prayer.)





	Love Story

This was the stupidest thing he had ever done.

Akira Kurusu was well known for making stupid, rash decisions. The entire reason he had even ended up living at Leblanc in the first place was because of his complete inability to shut the fuck up. Sure, he _could_ be quiet but every time he opened his mouth he liked guaranteeing it was the worst possible thing he could have said in that situation. 

It was why he tried convincing Kawakami he was the father of two young children. It was why he had told Mishima their entire lives were a game of sims and Yuuki himself was just one of the many background characters the game had premade. It was why instead of directly addressing Makoto’s…stalkerish tendencies he instead took pictures of her when she wasn’t looking and put them in her locker. It was why he’d convinced Yusuke to buy a Sasuke Uchiha body pillow. It was why when Goro Akechi leaned in close, Akira had….

Some of his friends refused to enable him. Makoto in particular.

Others worked alongside him. All his best schemes had always been carefully planned out with Futaba by his side.

But this was his first solo mission in a while.

He had told his friends, but they had brushed it aside as a stupid joke (Ryuji, Ann, Futaba, and Haru). or had told him he was a fucking idiot (Yusuke, Makoto, and Morgana).

And you wanna know something?

As he stood below the balcony of Goro Akechi’s second-floor apartment…

He couldn’t help but agree with them.

However, it was too late. He had already wasted 140 yen to get here and Akira Kurusu may be many things but he was not wasteful. 

He thought the most difficult part about this plan would be finding the boombox he needed. But the consignment shop across from Leblanc had one in stock so that took care of that. But it had taken him **_ages_ ** to find the specific CD he needed. Then, the CD ended up being underneath his nose the entire time. He had nonchalantly mentioned looking for it during a Phantom Thief meeting and Ann ended up owning it. After taking the train to her place and picking it up, the second half of his plan was complete and he realized that yes, he really was doing this.

The fact that he really was doing this just wouldn’t sink in properly and he figured it probably wouldn’t until he stopped thinking about it and just went for it. 

So, he decided to say, “fuck it” and throw caution to the wind.

After double checking the track number (the song he needed was track number 3) he took a deep breath and pressed play.

Gentle guitar strumming began to play through the boombox’s obscenely large speakers and without a second of hesitation he picked the stereo up off the floor and onto his head, balancing it by holding it overhead.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

Ah yes, the words.

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

Akira had never been a romantic. But he had seen this scene before in countless movies. The young man apologizing to the heartbroken girl.

Of course, in this scenario, Akira hadn’t done anything wrong and Akechi was, in fact, plotting to kill him tomorrow night.

But that was okay, love was a give and take kind of thing anyway. He could give a little.

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

He remembered the first time he had gone to Akechi’s apartment the fact that it had a balcony was very surprising. What wasn’t surprising was the fact that the apartment itself was about the size of a shoebox. The only personal effects were the little knick-knacks Akira had gotten him on their dates which had been lovingly placed on top of Goro’s small wooden desk.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

Goro hadn’t even wanted Akira in his apartment in the first place. Later on, he confessed he had been rather embarrassed about his small living situation but he hadn’t been given the chance to move into anything better.

Now, after listening to all the audio from Futaba’s wiretap, he knew exactly why Akechi hadn’t been allowed to move into more spacious living.

He knew a lot of other things too but they could deal with that later.

Right now, it was just Akira and Taylor Swift and an annoyingly empty balcony.

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

Akira’s dumb mouth had gotten him into a lot of stupid situations. Kissing Akechi had been one of the less regrettable ones.

Goro had been sitting at that same barstool he always did. Akira had made some stupid joke about how the cushion was the perfect mold for his cute little ass and instead of shirking away or ignoring his stupid comment... Akechi had genuinely laughed.

_Little did I know_ _._

Akira had found himself very excited at the fact that Goro “Stick up my ass” Akechi thought he was funny.

And then one thing led to another and Akechi had leaned over the counter to pick up a pencil which had rolled onto the preparation side of the bar. Akira had leaned in and tucked a piece of Akechi’s hair behind his ear and he could feel that **_stupid_ **_shit eating grin on his face why was he incapable of taking anything seriously-_

Then Goro himself had closed the gap in between them and it was like fireworks and marshmallows and all that other good shit.

It had also been like a particularly strong cup of coffee but Akira had chosen to blame that on the coffee Goro had been drinking mere seconds before their sudden snogfest.

_T_ _hat you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

One thing led to another and suddenly Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu had been making out for thirty minutes with Akira staring down into the bright red face and kiss-swollen lips of Tokyo’s famous “Detective Prince.”

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

Of course, their relationship wasn’t without problems.

Akira had known for months that Akechi was most likely his enemy. Akechi wasn’t sure about it himself, but he had his suspicions.

It also didn’t help that the very first time he and Akechi had spoken, Goro had inadvertently revealed that he was capable of accessing the metaverse. Akira had no idea what the hell was up with that.

But still, they were teenagers... they were in love…

They were horny.

_And I was crying on the staircase_ _b_ _egging you, please, don't go_

Unsurprisingly, 50% of their relationship was making out in the attic of Leblanc and for a while, Akira had thought that’s all it would ever be. While this upset him quite a bit he had never brought it up for fear of losing Akechi’s company entirely.

But then Akechi had texted him about how someone had given him two tickets to a touring company’s production of Mamma Mia and since Sae had been busy….

Akechi had shown up at the door of Leblanc a couple of hours later in a royal purple dress shirt and Akira could have eaten him alive right then and there.

However, he was extremely dedicated to hanging out with Akechi for more than five minutes without turning into a human vacuum cleaner so all Akira allowed himself was to hold onto Goro’s hand as they walked to the theatre.

Goro had blushed and Akira didn’t think he would ever be over that.

_And I said,_ _"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone”_

So for a couple of months their relationship had been wonderfully simple.

They’d gone to the park and fed the ducks. They’d made out on Akira’s bed. They went to cute little bistros and took pictures for Goro’s food blog. They’d made out on Goro’s bed. They went window shopping down the streets of Harajuku. They’d made out in the back of the movie theatre.

But then Goro had shown up to Shujin’s school festival acting strange and distant and a manila folder full of pictures had suddenly been slapped onto a table, shattering any possibility the two of them could have had a normal relationship.

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_

Since then Goro had been friendly in front of the other thieves but cold and distant in text messages.

Akira had become used to receiving texts about the inane bullshit that circled around Goro’s brain and he didn’t realize how much he’d miss it until it was gone.

He’d stare at his phone, at Goro’s last private message (“if you put ghost peppers in your curry ever again this relationship is OVER i hate them they’re too spicy and i’m crying at work”) and he’d sit there and just wait.

Goro liked sending him pictures of birds and Akira had found it adorably endearing.

He missed them.

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

At this point in the song, other people had come out onto the balcony to see what the hell was going on. If he was anybody else, he might have felt a little embarrassed. But he was Akira Kurusu and he hadn’t felt shameful since the day he was born. He didn’t care if he had to loop the song and stand here the entire night.

He knew what he had to do.

Ever since Futaba had reported overhearing Akechi’s ploy to murder him in cold blood he had understandably been in a bit of a funk. That had all changed when he’d asked Futaba to go through the rest of the phone’s contents

Particularly a couple unsent voicemails.

They were all meant for Akira and they were all _minutes_ long.

The first time he had listened to one, he felt dizzy. The second one made him feel nauseous. The third one enraged him. Finally, the fourth one inspired him to stand out here and wait. 

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

Then suddenly the glass door he had been staring at for the last minute or two was sliding open and Goro Akechi stepped out of his apartment wearing flannel pajama pants and a dark t-shirt. His hair was tied up in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck and he stepped forward to lean over the balcony, looming over Akira and his stereo.

His arms were really tired.

He didn’t know boom boxes were this heavy.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

Akechi leaned down a little further with the ghost of a smile on his face. Akira looked up to meet his eyes and Akechi just looked so _beautiful_ he couldn’t help but smile back. Despite everything he had learned. Despite everything he had done.

Akira was still hopelessly in love with Goro Akechi.

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

“So which one of us is which?”

Akira hadn’t realized Akechi had called out to him until the sentence was actually over and Akira had been so focused on the way Akechi’s collar was low enough to reveal just a sliver of his clavicle…

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

“Akira.”

“What?”

“I mean... I’m the one on the balcony. Does that make me Juliet?”

Akira put the boombox on the floor and put his hands in his pockets.

“Nah, I’ll be Juliet. I wanna wear a dress.”

Goro scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“You know I’m not the one proposing right?”

The two of them laughed and for a while, Akira could pretend this was just a normal visit and this was just one of his many eccentric housecalls. 

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

“I saw your message. The uh….”

Akira took a bated breath and urged himself to continue on. 

“...All those unsent voicemails.”

The boy on the balcony froze and suddenly, for what seemed like the first time in his life, Akira was very scared he had said the wrong thing.

“You…Futaba bugged my phone.. Didn’t she?”

_And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go_

_And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

The song continued to play as the two of them simply stared at each other. Goro’s neighbors had long since gone back inside and the night breeze blew through Akira’s hair ever so gently. It was the middle of November and still, he felt too hot, with sweat dripping down his neck and his face and he just felt so _so_ useless.

He knew he couldn’t fix the boy standing on the balcony above him, but he could try.

“Goro…I forgive you. You haven’t done it yet, but uh….I forgive you for it anyway.”

Akechi looked scared. As if he was going to run back inside and lock the door.

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

“Akira….I-“

“No, it doesn’t matter. It really doesn’t. I don’t give a _single shit._ We’ve talked it over and all of us are willing to give you a chance. We’re going to take down your dickhole of a dad together. You don’t have to be alone anymore Goro Akechi… We’re here ......I'm here.”

The world fell into place.

Akechi had looked like he would break at any moment during Akira’s entire speech but as soon as Akira had finished, steely resolve flashed in his eyes. 

“Alright. I’m on my way down.” 

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

“I’ve got guards on both sides of my front door. Shido’s been scared of me defecting for the past couple weeks now. So I’m going to have to start throwing my stuff down. Can you catch it?”

“I mean I can try?”

“God, you’re so lucky you’re pretty.”

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

“Are you seriously going to toss your stuff down in garbage bags?” 

“I don’t want to add redoing my laundry to my list of concerns after all of this.”

“You can stay at Leblanc. Sojiro’s probably going to make you work part-time though.”

“Oh, joy.”

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

“Akira you HAVE to promise me you’re going to catch this.”

“What is it?”

“The Mamma Mia mug you got me. If this hits the floor it’s _going_ to shatter.”

“From our first date? You actually kept that?”

“It’s a good mug Kurusu.” 

_It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"_

“Oh thank GOD”

“I’ll admit. I threw that down fully expecting it to shatter. I’m almost impressed.”

“I’m going to kiss you so hard when you finally get down here”

“Ugh, god. I’ll stay up here then.”

_I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever coming around._

“Goro, can I be honest?”

“Why not? Tonight’s been full of honesty.”

“I didn’t know if you would come with me.”

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure what I’d do if you showed up either.”

"Oh, so you just keep all your clothing in garbage bags for fun?"

"Maybe."

_My faith in you was fading_

“Just so you know, we don’t have to talk about all of... _that_...yet...I just wanna focus on getting you somewhere safe right now.”

  
  
“Akira I really don’t want to have this conversation while you’re still blasting Taylor Swift”

“Oh yeah, sorry.”

He bent down to turn off the boombox as Akechi held his silver briefcase over the balcony. 

“Okay, I need you to catch this too.”

Akira had already been diligently collecting the nearly empty garbage bags thrown askew on the sidewalk but he tilted his head at this last request

“What? Why?”

“There’s a loaded gun inside, babe.”

“Oh my god did you just call me babe?”

Akechi threw the briefcase down and for a second Akira thought he’d just barely miss it...But thankfully he managed to just catch it by the handle and he held it far away from his body as it swung back and forth violently. Akechi’s smile gleamed in the moonlight.

  
“Yeah, I guess I did.”

Akira started attempting to organize the small garbage bags thrown down by their contents (one was full of underwear...another was just loose socks..) when suddenly Akira heard a whistle from up above and when he looked up, Goro already had one foot up on the banister. 

“Hey! Akira! Here’s the last thing you need to catch!”

And suddenly Akechi was flying through the air and Akira was moving faster than he ever thought he could. 

Then he was on the floor and he couldn't breathe and there were 140 pounds on top of him and something was _kissing him_ and _oh god…._

Making out on the sidewalk.

That was a new one. 

* * *

**Phantom Thieves**

_Akira Kurusu has added Goro Akechi to “Phantom Thieves”_

**Today** 12:11 AM

Akira: [IMG_3214]

Akira: LMFAO GOT ‘EM

Makoto: Oh my god.

Ann: IT WORKED??

Ann: AKIRA???

Ryuji: HELL YEAH

Ryuji: Now we just gotta worry about stealing the treasure!!!

Makoto: We also have to worry about my blood pressure but that’s beside the point. 

Haru: Let him know I want to talk to him >:3

Futaba: Fuckin’ RIP Akechi

Futaba: As long as he’s on our side right now, I’ll talk to him later.

Futaba: I’m kind of bitter we won’t get to use my plan tho.

Futaba: It fucking rocked. 

Yusuke: it’s midnight and i’m looking at a picture of akechi and akira making out

Yusuke: is this my sleep paralysis?

Haru: Unfortunately no.

Haru: We did unanimously agree on giving him a second chance though so..

Haru: Welcome to the team Goro :D

Ann: WELCOME TO THE TEAM!!! FR THIS TIME!!

Ryuji: hell YEAH! WELCOME MAN!

Ryuji: WE’VE GOT MORE BOYS THAN GIRLS NOW

Makoto: Welcome~

Ann: MORGANA DOESN’T COUNT

Ryuji: yes he DOES.

Yusuke: welcome goro. I look forward to getting to know the real you. 

Futaba: welcome to weenie hut jr U SCRUB 

Futaba: KEKEKEKE

Ann: Y’all know he’s not replying cause he’s making out with Akira right?

Ryuji: Oh yeah definitely.

Yusuke: unfortunately

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I'm going to look at myself in the mirror after writing this tbh. 
> 
> This happened because I texted laceaesthetic "hey what if akira redeemed akechi by playing taylor swift under his balcony" and instead of telling me how stupid that was she instead encouraged it. 
> 
> So blame her. 
> 
> (but also this was kind of fun and sappy ngl. hope y'all enjoyed and lmk if you wanna see more.)


End file.
